Road Trip, Part 2
"Road Trip, part 2" is the final episode of Season 1A of Supernova, and the tenth episode overall. Synopsis The Supernova Clan explores more of Barun. Plot SG: …..And then we ended up here. Corundum stares intensely. Star Garnet had just recapped everything that happened since he last saw Corundum. Corundum: All of that went down, little red soul…? SG: Yeah, I guess… SH: I’m afraid so. SLQ: Yep. SRQ: I can hardly remember all of that! Corundum: I’m afraid I must be in the same place as you, pink soul. SRQ makes an “UwU” face. SRQ: At least I can relate to SOME gem-- Wait. Gem! You’re… A dragon, though…? Corundum: Yes. Corrupted, I fear. SRQ: How…? Corundum: My little, pink, fleshy gemstone… Corundum sighs. He looks off into the distance sadly. Corundum: The one thing that could truly corrupt one’s gem is not a fear of another, but the fear of one’s self. SRQ: Aw…. It’s not your fault…! She walks over to him and pats his leg. SRQ: I think you’re pretty great. SG: Eugh… Corundum gasps. Corundum: Little pink soul? Do you truly believe that? SRQ: Of COURSE! You seem so nice! You’re not corrupt… You’re… SLQ: ….Lost in your state of mind? SRQ: Yes! Corundum: Do you think so…? SRQ: Yes. I think you, as a member of the Supernova Clan, are truly a great gem. Corundum: I…. SH: Are we done yet…? Corundum: Oh, yes. We’re done. SG: Hey, now. SRQ: Yeah! We should let him finish…? Corundum: No, no, pink soul. I will be fine. SRQ frowns. SRQ: Star Holly, do you have a PROBLEM with Corundum? SH: What? No! This talk is sort of dragging on, however, don’t you think? We are indeed carrying quite the package. She gestures to Star Sunstone’s unconscious body. Corundum: Do I drag on? He furrows his eyebrows. SH: Yes. Corundum glares. Corundum: Is this what you think, speckled black spider soul? SH: Er… Yes. SG: Holly, quit it. SH: No, no. I reserve the right to-- The large dragon advances on Star Holly. Corundum: You think that you can just act high and mighty to me? Do you know how long I’ve spent alone? Star Holly pouts, glares, and summons two katanas and brass knuckles, fusing them into two fencing swords. SH: Don’t know, don’t care. SG: Holly. Stop. SH (SM): It’s not me! SH (SD): Corundum knows NOTHING. Corundum: I KNOW MORE THAN YOU CAN COMPREHEND. With that, Corundum’s claw swipes at Star Holly before she can make a move. Star Holly is cut in half, and unfuses. SM and SD’s gems fall to the ground. SG: CHRIST! Star Diopside is quick to regenerate immediately, enraged. SD: YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST DO THAT? Corundum: Oh, I’m sorry. Did that hurt your feelings? Corundum speaks very sarcastically. Star Diopside glares. SD: Star Gar. SG: I’m not-- SD: Fuse with me. SG: What?! SD: Star Almandine is twice the size of Star Holly. He isn’t weak. Star Sunstone’s eyes open quickly as he sits up. SS: I DIDN’T KILL HIM-- SLQ: STAR SUNSTONE! YOU’RE… AWAKE! SS: Yes…? What’s going on? Why is Star Moonstone in her ge-- SRQ quickly uses her powers to knock Star Sunstone out again. He falls on his back limply once more. SG: Why do we NEED him? SD: To take down Corundum. SG looks at SD. He’s lying. He’s getting the separation anxiety again. SG: I know. But he needs it… But he plans to only do harm to Corundum. He’s a valuable source of information. SG: If we can just poof him…? Suit yourself. SG: ….Fine. I’ll do it. SD grins. SD: I’m glad you agree. SLQ and SRQ watch nervously, and SR and S. Sapph both have wandered off long ago. SD and SG stand apart from each other. SG looks uneasy as SD holds his hand out. SG takes SD’s hand and SD twirls him, pulling him close. SG still looks hesitant as the two glow white and fuse into a tall figure, at least twice the size of Star Holly. SLQ and SRQ avert their eyes from the bright white until the light fades, revealing a well dressed, four-armed gentleman of a fusion with long hair. SA: Mmmmmm. Hello! SRQ: He’s so adorable. I can’t even. SA: I’m not ADORABLE. Almost right on cue, Star Moonstone’s gem begins to glow, and she regenerates with slightly longer hair and a similar getup. She’s on her hands and knees. She grabs her stomach, sitting up. She was feeling where Star Holly was cut in half. SM: Oh my god. What…? SA: Oh. Welcome back from the dead. SA makes a :/ face. SA: Anyways, as I was saying. He puts on a salty tone. SA: I’m not a fusion to be reckoned with. I’m not…. Some sort of doll! He smirks down at Star Moonstone, who pouts up at him. SA: Doll would be a word used to… Describe a different fusion. Corundum is looking at his claw-nails judgingly. Corundum: Are you finished, yet? SM: Yeah… SA: Oh, I’m just getting started! Star Almandine summons two katanas, and two sais. He then fuses the weapons into two separate tridents. SA: See? Look how talented I am. Corundum looks down at the clearly upset Star Moonstone. Corundum: Is he bothering you? SM: Kinda… Corundum: Would you like me to unfuse him? SM: Yeah… Corundum looks back at SA. SA: Fite. Corundum: Oh, so you wanna fight then? SA: OI OI. Corundum: Wha-- SA: DIE. Star Almandine rushes into action, impaling Corundum with one of the tridents. Corundum shrieks in pain and rears back. SRQ: Yikes. Not good…! SRQ then immediately thinks of a solution. She channels all of her power into her gem and it glows. SM’s eyes go blank again, under SRQ’s control. SRQ: Go unfuse Star Almandine. SM: Yes, ma’am. SM summons her brass knuckles. Her eyes glow blue as her brass knuckles begin to form crystalized ice around them. SA is grinning at Corundum as Corundum begins to bleed a bright purple shade of blood. Star Moonstone then goes to action. She throws her arms out, summoning icicles out of her brass knuckles. Star Almandine turns to the commotion, and he is impaled by the icicles, pinning him to a tree. He screams, trying to pull the icicle out of him, but his arms are pinned. He breathes heavily. SA: You little bit-- He chokes on burgundy blood before poofing into Star Garnet and Star Diopside, in their gems. Star Moonstone’s eyes lose her glow. SRQ: Good job! Corundum looks down on Star Moonstone before collapsing onto the ground. Corundum: Thank... You… I’ll see you soon. SM: Huh…? Corundum closes his eyes softly before poofing into violet. When the mist clears, Corundum’s gem is lying softly on the jungle floor. SLQ: Well, good job. We just killed three people. SM: Did… Did I do something cool? SRQ: Yes. Very. SRQ runs over to Star Moonstone, looking up at her. SRQ: I think we need to go home, though. Star Sunstone might wake up! Almost right on cue, Star Sunstone groggily sits up. SS: Did we make it home yet? SRQ: Er-- SS sees the three gems on the ground. SS: AHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED?! He runs over to the three gemstones. SS: STAR GAR? STAR DIOP?? AND…. Random purple gem? SM: Oh. Er… Yeah… What happened? SRQ: Well… SR: Star Almandine was a dick. S. Sapph: Precisely. The gems turn to Star Ruby and Star Sapphire who had apparently returned from wandering off. SM + SS: Oh. SS: Is that true, then…? Star Sunstone turns to Corundum’s gem. SRQ: Yeah, close enough. Features Characters * Star Sunstone * Star Moonstone * Star Rose Quartz * Star Lemon Quartz * Star Garnet * Star Diopside * Star Ruby * Star Sapphire * Corundum Locations * The Temple * Planet Barun Objects * N/A